Troubles, sacrifices, danger and love!
by Romy7100
Summary: The story begins in the end of the movie. A lot of adventure and sacrifices but we don't forget the love between Maria & Robin.  P.S   UPDATED, DON'T MISS IT!
1. the giant story

_**Maria sacrifices herself in the sea of horses, but she survives because the magic help her, and everyone were very happy. But more troubles, sacrifices, danger and love are waiting are heroes.**_

**After, the governess of Maria reminds the girl:**

**Maria honey, don't forget you have to go to the "One for all" academy!**

**Oh! Gasps Maria**

**What? Where are you going? When are you coming back? Asked Robin with a worried voice.**

**There's an academy named "One for all" and I have to go and learn there. Explained Maria.**

**And when are you coming back? Ask Robin. Maria doesn't answer and down her head to the floor.**

**She has to stay ****three years**** there! Answer the governess.**

**Robin look at Maria with a really sad look and Maria looked at him in the same way. Nobody knows what's happening except Loveday who asks:**

**Maria you're leaving us for three years?**

**Yes! Answered Maria and then runaway crying, Robin run behind her.**

**Then, Maria arrives in front of the house. She tried to get in but she heard Robin telling her:**

**Maria, why did you run off? Ask Robin who is still shocked about the fact that Maria is leaving him for three years.**

**Robin, I'm sorry! Said Maria crying.**

**For what? Asked Robin. And please don't cry! **

**I'm going for three years! I'm not going to see you for three years Robin! Cried Maria and hug Robin.**

**Robin didn't answer but he hugs her back and Maria get away from Robin and say:**

**Bye Robin.**

**She enters the house crying and Robin can't think of something else than Maria and how she's leaving him.**

**The next day, the sun didn't even show up yet and Robin is running in the forest to catch Maria before she lefts. In this time, Maria was preparing the valises to leave and she was miserable that it's like this that it will end. For once, the fairytale has a bad end! Digweed put her valises in the car and Maria gets in. **

**When Digweed was closing the door, they heard Robin screaming:**

**Maria! Princess wait!**

**Robin? Asked Maria surprised.**

**I wanted to say goodbye before you go. Said Robin.**

**Robin, I…**

**Hey, hurry up if you don't mind! Say Digweed.**

**Princess, who obliged you to go? Asked Robin.**

**I'm really sorry but I have to go! It's now or never! Bye Robin.**

**I'm goanna miss you! Said Robin sure about what he's saying.**

**Maria looked at him and then, the car goes and Robin says:**

**Yeah, you're right, it's now or never! And Robin runs behind the car.**

**Maria knew that Robin was behind the car so she tells to Digweed to stop.**

**What do you want? Asked Maria. Just let me go.**

**No! I can't! Said Robin.**

**You can't what? Asked Maria and she gets down of the car.**

**I can't get you out of my head, I can't think about anything but you, I can't stop dreaming of you at night and I can't let you go! Answered Robin looking at Maria who is smiling at him.**

**Robin, so you mean that you're … answered Maria.**

**Yes, I'm in love with you. Said Robin.**

**I love you too. Replies Maria.**

**Robin looks at Maria then, they kiss. After, they look at each other like they are going to cry.**

**Princess I love you, please don't go! This story makes us both miserable. Said Robin trying to convince Maria.**

**Robin, please! I'm obliged to go! I have to. Cried Maria.**

**No! No you're not obliged! You don't have too. Said Robin.**

**I love you, and I'm sorry! Said Maria before she gets in the car and she goes.**

**Maria! Screams Robin.**

**In the car, Maria was alone and sad. She can't think of anything except Robin and she was talking to herself saying:" I can't believe it happened, I can't believe we kissed! Oh Robin, what am I going to say to Tim? But I don't like Tim anymore, I love Robin! Just Robin! He showed me the real love!"**

**Suddenly she heard Digweed saying to her:" We're there!"**

**And she saw her village and her friends and she saw Tim.**

**Maria! You look so beautiful as usual! Says Tim to Maria trying to kiss her but she rejects him.**

**Tim, I break up with you! Said Maria.**

**What? Why? Asked Tim confused.**

**Because, I fall in love with someone in moonacre and this someone love me back and he let me know what love really mean so I was never in love with you Tim! Because I didn't know what love means! I break up with you! Said Maria before she walks away.**

After

**After 3 years**

Before

**Maria gets back to moonacre and she was sixteen, beautiful and nice. **

**When she arrives she hugs her uncle and run to the forest.**

**Robin? Robin?**

**Princess? Asked Robin coming from nowhere. **

**Robin! She runs into his arms and they hug.**

**Maria I'm so glad to see you! You look so beautiful! Answers Robin.**

**Thank you and you are so sweet! **

**Princess, I have a question for you.**

**What is it?**

**Do you still love me?**

**Maria come closer to Robin, she laughs and she kisses him.**

**Does that answer your question? Asked Maria.**

**I love you too Maria. Answered Robin before he kisses Maria again.**

**And I have a question for you Robin and if you lie that will be shown on your face! Did you cheat on me? Asked Maria.**

**Never, ever! Answered Robin. You?**

**Nope, like you said never ever! Answered back Maria.**

**Wait, by "cheat on me" do you mean we're together? Asked Robin hoping that the answer will be ****yes****.**

**Yes****, I'm surprised you didn't know before! Answered Maria laughing!**

**It is the best day! Said Robin before he hugs her.**

**Maria and Robin were having fun all day they were very happy and the night came.**

**I don't want to say goodbye Robin! Tells Maria and she does the puppy face dog to Robin.**

**Uh, I don't want to say goodbye ether and don't do this puppy face! It's made me to kiss you! Said Robin. Maria continues doing this puppy face.**

**Fine! You made me! Said Robin before he kisses her softly on the lips. **

**Goodbye! Said Maria.**

**Goodbye! Answered Robin.**

**Maria enters home, she looked at Robin a last look smiling, he smile back and she enters closing the door.**

**The next day, Maria met Robin in the forest with a girl in the same age than Maria, she begins to be jealous and she walks.**

**Well hello! Says Maria. **

**Oh hey Maria, I want to introduce you to Alex! Answers Robin.**

**Oh, so you're the famous Maria! I'm Alex, the little sister of Robin and Loveday! Tells the girl. **

**Oh, I'm so happy to meet you! Answers Maria (who is not jealous anymore) and she was smiling at Alex.**

**I want to talk with you for a second Maria! Said Alex.**

**Ok! Answers Maria.**

**Alex takes Maria away from Robin and say:**

**I just want to tell you that Robin passes all the time that you left, thinking and talking about you! He never forgets you and he loves you more than you can even imagine! **

**Really? Asked Maria happy.**

**Yes. Answers Alex, Suddenly the phone of Alex rings. Oh!**

**What?**

**It's Mason, my boyfriend! We have a date now.**

**Oh really? Asked Maria.**

**Yes! Answers Alex.**

**Well you know Alex? I like you!**

**Really? I like you too actually!**

**So we're friends? Asked Maria.**

**Of course we are and actually, I can't believe my brother is dating someone so cool! Answers Alex.**

**See you soon! Said Maria. **

**Alex is gone to her date with Mason and Maria gets back to Robin.**

**So what did my sister said to you? Asks Robin.**

**Robin, Robin, Robin, it's best friend stuff, I can't tell you what my best friend told me! Answer Maria.**

**Best Friend? Asks Robin.**

**Yup, me and your sister are now best friends! Answers Maria laughing hard.**

**Alex! Screams Robin.**

**Robin come down!**

**Fine, but you have to admit that you were jealous from Alex before you knew that she was my little sister. **

**No, I wasn't!**

**Yes you were!**

**No!**

**Yes! Just admit it!**

**Fine, maybe a little bit! Admits Maria.**

**And admit why you were jealous. Said Robin staring at Maria smiling.**

**Robin! Really? **

**Admit it! Insists Robin.**

**Fine, I'm in love with you! Happy? Admits again Maria.**

**Robin comes really fast closer to Maria and catches her and he kisses her.**

**I love you too and more than you can ever imagine! Said Robin.**

**I know, Alex told me! Says Maria laughing and she kiss Robin on the cheek.**

**Alex told you what? Asked Robin.**

**Nothing! Answers Maria.**

**Princess! What did ****the evil witch**** told you? Asked Robin.**

**Maria laughs and she runs away. **

**Maria! Says Robin and he run behind her.**

**Maria saw Alex and her boyfriend Mason, so she says to Alex:**

**Alex! Help me, your brother want to catch me! **

**Ha! You're here princess! Said Robin trying to catch Maria.**

**Oh my God! Alex help me! Says Maria.**

**Robin, stop please! Begs Alex**

**No! I have to catch her! Answers Robin.**

**Ok! I tried! Sorry Maria! Says Alex.**

**Alex! Screams Maria laughing!**

**Sorry! Says Alex before she lefts with Mason.**

**In this time, Robin catches Maria and he picked her up and Maria begins to scream laughing:**

**Robin, put me down now! **

**Sorry princess! But I want to know what the evil witch told you or I'm not going to put you down! Answers Robin laughing.**

**Oh really? Asked Maria looking at Robin smiling.**

**Oh, I don't like that look! Answers Robin and he puts Maria down.**

**Good boy! Said Maria laughing.**

**The day pass, Robin and Maria have a fabulous moment together and the night came; Robin and Alex are talking before they sleep.**

**Robin, how much do you love Maria? Asks Alex.**

**A lot! Answers Robin; why are you asking?**

**Because Maria is a really lovely girl! I knew when I was talking with her and she deserves a big love from the person she loves so don't disappoint her! Answer Alex.**

**Alex! You know I really love Maria more then she and you could ever imagine! Said Robin.**

**Yes, I know! But I just want you to know that! Said Alex.**

**The next day, Maria wakes up and she went to the dining room, who does she found? Tim smiling at her.**

**What are you doing here Tim? I wasn't clear? Asked Maria. We're done!**

**Please Maria! Don't leave me like this! Answers Tim and in this moment, Robin came in and nobody saw him. I love you Maria!**

**Tim, we're over! I love someone else! I don't even like you! Answers Maria and Robin smiles when she said this.**

**But Maria … Begs Tim.**

**No! Just go, I don't like you, I never liked you! I don't want you! Screams Maria really mad.**

**Fine, I have one question. What is the name of the guy that you "love" that much and he love you back? Asks Tim.**

**His name is Robin, now bye! Answers Maria.**

**When Tim was walking to the door, Robin was coming in laughing. Maria saw him and smile.**

**Robin, I suppose. Said Tim to Robin.**

**Yes, it's me and I really liked your discussion you and Maria. Answers Robin smiling.**

**Tim is gone really mad, Maria begins to laugh and Robin begins to laugh with her.**

**Did you hear our discussion? Asked Maria.**

**Yeah, and for your information, I love you too! Answers Robin kissing Maria on the sheek. Come, do you want to hang out?**

**Of course, but let me eat my breakfast first! Answers Maria and she sits on the chair to eat. That jerk didn't let me eat.**

**Ok, but I have some questions. Said Robin sitting next to her.**

**Tim was my ex-boyfriend but when I came back to the academy, I directly break up with him because I fell in love with you. Said Maria.**

**And did you ever kiss? Asked Robin looking at her.**

**Never happened and never going to happen! Answers Maria smiling to Robin.**

**Robin smiles back and kisses her. After an hour, Maria already finishes to eat and she spends all day with Robin in the forest, they had so much fun.**

**Robin, did you ever have a girlfriend except me? Asked Maria**

**No, but for your information, the girls was all around me but they weren't that good for me! Answers Robin.**

**So I guess that I'm lucky! Said Maria laughing.**

**Yes, you are lucky princess! I am lucky too to have you! Said Robin.**

**Yes, you are lucky mister the bandit! Laughs Maria.**

**Hey, hurtful! Said Robin laughing with Maria. **

**The night came, Maria goes home and she sleeps.**

**In the morning, Robin wakes up wanted to go meet Maria but Loveday came running to the "De Noir" castle and she seems really worried.**

**Loveday come down! What is it? Asked Robin.**

**Oh my god, Robin, promise me you're going to stay calm! Said Loveday.**

**Okay! What is it? Asks again Robin.**

**Today morning, I came to Maria's room to say good morning and I saw this. Answers Loveday giving to Robin a letter.**

"**I take Maria with me when she was sleeping, and you will have her back if you let me marry her because if she isn't mine, she's for nobody!"**

**What? Freaks out Robin.**

**Robin, you promise me that you will still calm. Said Loveday. And I don't want to freak you more out but I don't know who puts this letter.**

**But I know! Answers Robin. Tim!**

**Who's Tim? Asks Loveday.**

**Robin doesn't answers Loveday but he runs to the forest.**

**Tim abducted Maria in a little house in the forest.**

**Tim, you're really evil! Let me go! Screams Maria crying.**

**Yes, I am evil and you just have to wait for your friends to came here and save you. Answers Tim smirking at Maria.**

**I hate you! Screams Maria and her tears are already on the floor.**

**Oh no, keep those words and tears for after! Said Tim in a really mean evil way.**

**Maria begins to cry and scream but she was stick in a chair by ropes. Robin hears those screams.**

**Maria! Princess, where are you? Asked Robin screaming, he was really worried.**

**Robin! Do you hear me? Asked Maria back.**

**Yes, Maria where are you?**

**Nobody answers, Robin saw Tim in front of him. Tim was pointing a knife at Robin.**

**Tim, kill me but leave Maria alone please! Begs Robin hoping that Tim didn't hurt Maria.**

**I have another plan Robin, I kill you and Maria marries me! Answers Tim. Isn't it a great plan?**

**And Tim holds Robin's neck and he is trying to chokes him. Robin holds the hand of Tim and trying to take her off of him and he succeeds. Tim came close to Robin and he shoots him in the stomach with his knife. Robin falls down and Tim re-comes to the little house in the forest where he abducted Maria.**

**And he's done! Says Tim smiling and he sit next to Maria.**

**What do you mean? Asked Maria.**

**I killed Robin! Thanks me! Answers Tim laughing.**

**I don't believe you! Said Maria crying so hard that she doesn't want to believe that.**

**Don't believe it but it is true! Said Tim laughing (he is now crazy).**

**You are crazy Tim! Crazy! I hate you! Said Maria really mad that she begins to move and move that she broke the ropes and runaway.**

**Wherever you go, I'm going to re-catch you! Said Tim.**

**Maria run and run and she founds Robin on the floor.**

**Robin? Robin! Tim hurt you, he didn't kill you! Ok? So wake up please! Begs Maria crying really hard hoping that Robin will answer her. Robin wake up! Please!**

**Suddenly Maria hears the voice of Loveday screaming:**

**Robin? Maria? Where are you?**

**Loveday! Screams Maria crying. **

**Loveday suddenly came running and she saw Robin on the floor with blood coming from his stomach and Maria crying.**

**Oh my god! What happened to him? Asks Loveday and she almost cry.**

**He sacrifices for me! Answers Maria crying hard. **

**My brother sacrifices for someone? He really loves you Maria! Said Loveday crying.**

**Hurry we have to take him to the hospital!**

**Maria and Loveday take him to the hospital and they putted him in a suite, Loveday waits outside and Maria wears her clothes and waits outside. They wait like an hour, suddenly the doctor came outside, Maria and Loveday run in his direction.**

**He's goanna be fine, Right? Asks Maria worried.**

**Well… Answers the doctor.**

**What? Asks Loveday more worried than Maria.**

**We don't know actually! All we have to do is waiting because maybe he will die and maybe not, I'm sorry! Answers the doctor.**

**Is he awake? Asks Maria and she will almost cry.**

**Yes, but he is really fragile! Answers the doctor.**

**Can I go before you, Loveday? Asks Maria to Loveday.**

**Of course, he sacrifices for you not to me and I'm sure he wants to see you more than he wants to see me! Answers Loveday.**

**Maria smiles to Loveday a short smile, she gets in and she saw Robin. Robin saw her too and smiles to her.**

**Maria? Is that you? **

**Yes it's me Robin! I'm here for you.**

**Maria gets closer and closer to Robin and she sits next to his bed.**

**Thank you Robin!**

**For what? Asks Robin really confused.**

**For saving me! Without you I'll never get away from that nightmare!**

**I will do anything for you Maria!**

**I hope you're going to heal fast!**

**Robin doesn't answer but he smiles at Maria and he holds her hand and kisses it. Maria smiles to Robin and she goes outside and wave with her hand to Loveday that it's her turn to go see Robin. Loveday gets in and run to Robin direction with a real sad face.**

**Oh my little brother, what happened to you? Asked Loveday shocked and worried in the same time.**

**Loveday, I can sacrifice myself to Maria, I can kill myself and let everybody behind to let her live her life with happiness! I don't know why I love her that much! Answers Robin.**

**Maria loves you too more than everything and you love her that much? Well I'm telling you that it will be a long and strong relationship! Said Loveday smiling.**

**Yeah, you're right if ****I live****! Said Robin looking at Loveday with eyes that looks hurt.**

**You're going to live Robin! If you die, Maria will never forgive herself and she is goanna be miserable more than we will expect. Said Loveday like she is going to cry.**

**Loveday, the doctor told me that I'm done and, he lied to you and Maria!**

**What?**

**I'm going to die! Please Loveday when I'll be done take care of Maria! Let her be happy!**

**You're going to die?**

**Yes!**

**I'll take care of Maria! Said Loveday and her tears already fell on the floor.**

**Loveday runs away, Maria saw Loveday crying so hard that she begins to feel the danger and she get scared. Maria didn't even ask Loveday what's wrong. Loveday already disappears in the forest. Maria re-enter to the room of the hospital where is Robin and she saw him closing his eyes like he isn't breathing.**

**Robin? Robin please answer me! Begs Maria really scared.**

**Robin doesn't answer. Maria still calling Robin but he isn't answering. He's died, gone, in another world and Maria begins to cry harder than Loveday but she still next to the corps of Robin crying.**

**Please wake up! I'm begging you Robin! Don't do this to me! Cries Maria.**

**Alex comes in and takes Maria's hand. Their eyes met.**

**Alex, Robin is died! Said Maria crying.**

**I know Loveday told me everything and when I say everything I mean it!**

**Alex what am I going to do? Asked Maria.**

**Move on! Answer Alex sure about what she's saying.**

**No, never! You heard me, never! Said Maria really mad and she runs away.**

**Maria! Calls Alex really worried about the Merryweather girl and suddenly talks to Robin's body: Did you saw what you just did?**

**Maria runs fast to the moonacre manor where she lives and enter in her room. She begins to cry; suddenly she sees a vision of the moon princess calling her. Maria gets out of her room and stared at the picture of the moon princess.**

**Maria, listen to me! There's one way Robin can re-live! Said the moon princess in the picture.**

**Well what is it? Asked Maria.**

**The pearls are in the sea?**

**Yes, they are in the sea and don't try to change the subject.**

**Maria, you have to take the pearls and ask them to let Robin heal! That's the only way! Said the moon princess and Maria just after she listens that, she runs and go to the De Noir castle.**

**When she faces Alex, she told her everything, about the pearls and the moon princess.**

**Well let's go! Said Alex before she runs with Maria to the forest.**

**Maria and Alex are running in the forest to the direction of the sea of horses. Suddenly, they saw Tim and a gang with him.**

**Hey girls, I present you to my own gang! Like it? Smirked Tim.**

**What do you want Tim? Asked Maria holding the hand of Alex and Alex is holding her knife pointing on Tim.**

**I'm not going to let you save him! Answers Tim.**

**Why? Asks Maria. All the men laugh and Alex runs into one man direction, punched him in the face and come back next to Maria.**

**Wow, come down girl, it's just the beginning! Laughs Tim at Alex.**

**And push out of my way stupid boy! Answers Alex mad pushing Tim to let her pass.**

**Who did you called stupid? Asks Tim holding Alex with her clothes.**

**Tim, leave her you already killed Robin that is enough! Protest Maria trying to save Alex.**

**He leaves Alex, suddenly she comes closer to Maria, she takes her hand and they run together to the sea of horses passing the gang. Tim and his gang run after them and they were faster than Maria and Alex. The gang abducted Alex when she was running, they didn't let her scream but Maria continue running worried to the sea of horses and when she arrives, she stopped wondering how she will catch the pearls. Maria thought it's over, they're goanna catch her and kill her and she's going to meet Robin in heaven, but Maria looks behind her and she didn't found any sign of Tim or his gang. She sawWrolf trying to take her somewhere, so she followed Wrolf hoping it's going to help her re-found the pearls. The black lion takes her to the room of the moon princess and suddenly Wrolf disappears. Maria saw the moon princess on personal, tending her hand to her, so she takes her hand and suddenly find herself in the water of the sea of horses. Maria finds the pearls and began to take it one by one; when she takes all the pearls they turned themselves to a necklace. When the pearls changes to a necklace, Maria re-find herself in the room of the moon princess with the necklace in her hands.**

**Maria, you have only one wish! Or you wish that you heal Robin or you'll wish that you will save Alex. You have one chance, one wish! Said the moon princess to Maria.**

**But it is not fair! I can't choose between them! Protest Maria.**

**One choice, one wish! Said the moon princess before she disappears.**

**Maria goes to the moonacre manor and talks with Loveday about what happened.**

**I have an idea Maria! Said Loveday.**

**Really? What is it? Asked Maria relaxed, the pearls in her hand.**

**You will choose Robin and when my brother healed. You and him will save Alex!**

**I love you Loveday! Said Maria jumping and laughing; but I have one question, where is Robin?**

**He still is in the bed in the hospital.**

**Maria goes to the hospital with the pearls in her hands and when she saw Robin in the bed she asks to the pearls to heal him. The pearls glow and disappear, in few seconds Robin wakes up and stood up.**

**Robin, you healed! Said Maria with happy tears.**

**Maria, thank you! Said Robin walking into Maria's direction.**

**For what?**

**I know everything and we have to save my sister fast. Answers Robin hugging Maria hard. The girl missed being that close to Robin.**

**Let's go! Said Maria still hugging Robin (she didn't want him to leave) and she stepped back away from him and she holds his hand.**

**Robin puts his hat and they run together in the forest calling Alex, thenWrolf the lion came next to Maria who is holding the hand of Robin. Wrolf runs to a direction, the couple runs behind him. They run for hours and they finally found themselves in front of a mansion.**

**I'm sure my sister is here! Said Robin.**

**Well let's go! Said Maria walking to the mansion.**

**No! Said Robin holding Maria's hand not letting her go. You should stay here; it's too dangerous I'll go!**

**I lost you once; I don't want to lose you a second time! Said Maria smiling at Robin.**

**Fine!**

**They went to the mansion running, they stopped in front of the giant door and Maria saw a scale so she runs in its direction and she begins to climb.**

**Maria, stop! Scream Robin running and he puts Maria down. **

**What? Asked Maria looking at Robin.**

**It's too dangerous!**

**But we have to save Alex!**

**Maybe you don't want to lose me but I don't want to lose you ether! Said Robin before he lifted Maria up, suddenly runs and putted her away from the mansion. **

**Robin, please! Begs Maria.**

**No, stay here and I'll go! **

**I'll go with you!**

**I don't think so! Said Robin, he take his scarf, take the hands of Maria, wound them and he attached it in the tree.**

**Robin deliver me now!**

**Sorry Princess and you're going to be safe! Said Robin and he climbs the scale.**

**Robin!**

**Robin climbs the scale, he entered the window and he walks in. Maria begins to be worried about all this, in this time Robin had enter the mansion.**

**Suddenly, he listens to some men talking, he searches where he can hide and he find a closet, and he hides in it.**

**We cached the girl with black hair who doesn't have any importance and we let go the one who is important. Said the black man.**

**I know! But the girl with black hair is really strong! She hurts 5 men! Said the white one.**

**Wow! But we don't have to tell anybody that the girl is abducted in a tree! Said the black one.**

**Really? Which one? Asked the White man.**

**In the tree who is directly in front of the door! Answers the black man.**

**Suddenly, after the discussion the 2 men go, Robin gets out and climbed down the scale. He goes to deliver Maria.**

**Princess! Screams Robin.**

**Whatever it is deliver me before! Said Maria and Robin deliver her.**

**I know where Alex is! Said Robin but Maria looked at him mad.**

**Maybe it's too dangerous for me.**

**Don't be mad at me princess! I only did that because I wanted to protect you! Said Robin doing the puppy face.**

**Fine, okay! Where is Alex now?**

**Come with me!**

**Robin takes Maria's hand, he takes her to the tree in front of the front door.**

**Why are we standing in front of this tree? Asked Maria confused.**

**Wait a little bit Princess! Answers Robin touching the tree like he's a blind man.**

**What are you doing?**

**Be patient Princess!**

**Suddenly, Robin opened a door in the tree and in this door, Alex was attached with ropes.**

**Alex! Screams Maria, she and Robin deliver her.**

**Thank you guys! You saved me! Said Alex.**

**All the pleasure is ours! Said Robin.**

**Robin, you're alive? Asked Alex.**

**Yes, he's alive! Answers Maria and Alex hug her brother then she hugs Maria.**

**Alex, Maria and Robin run to the moonacre manor and when they walked in they begin to call Loveday and Benjamin screaming. Loveday hug her sister and her brother then Maria. **

**Alex and Maria become the best friends ever and they was always in agreement, they trusted a lot each other. Robin and Maria had the stronger relationship ever and anybody could mess it up between them.**


	2. The confusing birdboy

One morning, when Maria woke up, she found a shadow in front of her; suddenly she feels a hand picking her up. The girl turned quickly and who does she found?

"Alex!" Said Maria shocked "How dare you scare me like that?"

"Sorry!" Laughed the little De Noir girl.

Alex was laughing hard but Maria was shaking. "Maria, I'm so sorry! It was just for fun!" Said Alex who stopped laughing and was worried about Maria's reaction.

"Alex, I just woke up! You scared me to death!" Said Maria laughing and suddenly takes her pillow and throw it at the other girl.

"Get dress and come with me to the dining room, everyone is waiting for you sleeping beauty!" Said Alex smiling and she sits next to Maria on the bed.

Once Maria is dressed, she gets down with Alex to the dining room. She finds: Robin, Loveday, Coeur De Noir, Sir Benjamin, and Mrs. Heliotrope.

"Wow, Maria! You usually sleep more than that!" Said Loveday surprised.

"I know but you're little sister here waked me up by scaring me to death!" Said Maria pointing Alex.

They all laugh and Maria sits between Robin and Alex.

"Good morning princess!" Said Robin looking at Maria smiling, "Do you want me to punch Alex or to kick her in the butt?" Maria laughs but the little sister of Robin sighted and pinched her big brother in the arm.

They ate their breakfast and soon they went to the forest. Alex said to the couple (Robin and Maria) that she has to go and then disappears in the forest.

Robin and Maria are walking in the forest, they weren't talking. Suddenly, Maria broke the silence.

"Wow, when Alex is here, we can't have one moment in peace. When she's gone, it's complete silence!"

Robin laughs then he answered: "Yeah, you're right princess!"

"A question, where are we going?"Asked Maria

Robin didn't answer but he looks at Maria smiling then he looked in front of him. Maria stopped walking and putted her arms on her hips, in this time the boy stopped but he wasn't looking at her.

"Robin if you're not going to answer me or at least looking at me, I'm not going to continue this trip to…" A pause "I don't even know where we're going or where we are right now!"

Robin sighted than he walks to Maria and takes her hands saying: "It's a surprise! Don't think that what I'm going to show you is something magical but I want you to see it anyway!" He left her hands, kissed her on the cheek, suddenly took her arm and run.

**Why is that bird boy so confusing? What does he want to show Maria? You'll know in the other chapter!**


	3. The bad news

Robin was running holding Maria's arm behind him.

"Robin for the million time, where are we going?" Asked Maria but Robin just ignored what she said. Suddenly Maria found herself in some kind of a cave; the boy stopped and left the little princess's arm. Maria turned and began to see the dark cave. When she re-faces Robin, he was looking at her in a serious way.

"Robin, why did we stop here? And why you seem so sad?" Asked Maria more confused than ever.

"Maria, I stopped here for a reason." Said Robin still looking so serious.

"Robin what's wrong?" Asked Maria.

"Years passed and now you're a beautiful and wonderful woman!" Answered Robin still hiding what he really wants to say.

"Robin, I still don't understand why you brought me here!" Said Maria.

"There's something you should know about me!" Said Robin and Maria was looking at him in a confused way, "Maria, I'm leaving moonacre and not for just few months or years…" A pause "Forever!"

Maria sighted sadly and she was nearly in tear, she asks:

"Why? Why you're leaving moonacre? Why you're leaving me like that?" And the tears began to fall down on her cheeks.

"I assure you that I really don't want to but I have to!" Said Robin really sad holding Maria's head in his both hands.

"Why you have to? Tell me the reason now!" Said Maria crying hard this time.

"Maria, I have some work to do in London, just me and my men are going there!" Said Robin really sad to see his girlfriend like this.

"It's not fair!" Said Maria. "Forever?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry!" Said Robin before kissing Maria on her forehead.


	4. didn't even said goodbye

One hour pass, Maria and Robin were sitting on the floor in the cave. Maria has already calmed down and suddenly she remembered something.

"Robin, you wanted to show me something!" Said Maria who's still really sad.

"Oh yeah, thanks for letting me remember." Said Robin taking Maria's hand.

They stood up and they continued to walk inside the cave. Few minutes later, they finally see some light. When they pass that light, Maria find herself in front of a field with falls. Flowers, trees, water and a lot of space. Nobody was in that giant garden.

"Robin it's beautiful!" Said Maria still very sad.

"Hope, when I'll be gone, this will be the place where you'll hang out!" Said Robin nearly in tears.

"I'll come here every day!" Said Maria.

"I love you Maria!" Said Robin.

Maria didn't say anything but she turns and kiss Robin. He kissed her back. Once they pulled away, Maria begins to cry again.

"Princess, promise me one thing!" Said Robin looking at Maria.

"What is it?"

"That you'll forget about me and you'll move on!"

"What?" Asked the girl confused.

"Please Maria move on! You're not going to ever see me again! I don't want you to die alone!"

"Robin, I don't care! I want to be with you!" Said Maria.

"I want to be with you too but we can't!"

"Robin, I'll come visit you every week with Mrs. Heliotrope."

"There, we're gonna still moving on from the houses and tents and everything." A pause "I'm so sorry!"

"So I believe that's the last time I see you?" Asked Maria.

"Yeah, life can be horrible." Answer Robin.

"Robin, I'm so sorry but I can't promise you that I'll move one!" A pause "Because I won't!"

"Maria…"

"NO, I'LL NEVER FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, THE SAME LOVE THAT I FELL FOR YOU." Interrupted the girl.

"Look, maybe not the same but you'll fell in love!" Said Robin before kissing Maria on the cheek and suddenly left her alone in these fields.

He disappears, far from the girl. The cutest couple is separated.

**What's going to happen? Are Robin and Maria going to be separated forever? Is Maria going to move on? Don't miss the next update!**


	5. 2 impossible things

Maria is in her room, lying on her bed, crying her head off. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door than it opens. It was Alex. When she saw Maria like that, Alex directly knew what's wrong.

"He told you." Said Alex.

"I just can't believe it!" Said Maria. Suddenly she runs to Alex's arms. The two best friends were hugging.

"He can't believe it either!" Said the De Noir girl.

"Please tell me that you're here to tell me that there is a solution to all that!" Begged Maria pulling from Alex's arms.

"I'm here to confer you but there's nothing you can do to let Robin stay here!" Said Alex nearly in tears (Maria was still crying hard).

Maria looked at Alex in a really sad way. Maria is not going ever to see Robin again? It's really sad, and after all that?

If she loses Alex, she's going to have nothing to live for!

"Alex" Said Maria

"What?"

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"Asked Maria who calmed down already

Alex didn't answer but she began to cry hard. Maria knew what the answer is, Alex is going too.

"You're going with Robin?" Asked Maria nearly in tears but with a calm reaction and a really kind voice

"Yeah" Answered Alex crying harder than ever "Me, Robin and some of his men are going!"

"You too? Forever?" Asked Maria in the same reaction than before

"No, I'll go for 5 years and Robin forever!" Answered Alex

And in this answer is where Maria began to cry harder than before!

Maria ran away and went in the forest. Alex tried to catch her but she lost her in the forest.

Maria was running, she didn't know where she can possibly hide from Alex and Robin (she didn't want to see them because for her, they are just jerks who left her alone!).

Suddenly she found herself in a place. It was all golden: tables, clocks, statues, floor, walls, chairs… Maria began to walk around and saw everything in that mysterious place. There was anybody in this golden place.

Suddenly, Maria saw blood, it was everywhere like ketchup than she saw a knife with blood on it. This mysterious place began to be scary! Maria began to shake than she runs to the door to get out but it was close and lock.

Then she heard a voice saying:

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" Maria turns and she saw a woman flying "The moon princess in my place! Well she's going to have the same treatment than the other princesses!" When she said that the woman pointed to the blood and the knife …

**Who's that woman? Why does she want to kill the princesses? See the next Update.**


	6. everything to save her

**What's happening with Maria:**

Maria really scared asked the woman:

"Who are you? What do you want from me and the other princesses?"

"My name is Lilly, I kill princesses but I don't want to kill you!" Answered the woman

"Why? What's different in me?"

"You're more beautiful" Said the woman stopping on her feet in front of Maria and then takes her hair and start playing with it

"What does that mean?" Asked Maria, the woman stopped playing with Maria's hair

"I want you to **marry my son** Eric!"

"What? Never!" Screamed Maria

"I don't think you have a choice!" Said the woman, and suddenly Maria found herself in a cage

**What's happening with Robin and Alex:**

Robin was packing miserably, it's the worst thing that ever happened with him suddenly Alex enters his room really worried saying:

"Maria is lost in the forest!"

"What?" Screamed Robin really mad at his sister "I sent you to confer her, not to make her more miserable than she was already!"

"I'm sorry but she ran and I and …" Suddenly Alex falls down.

"Alex, Alex!" Screamed Robin, than Alex wake up and her brother helped her stand up

"Robin we have to search for Maria, without us she's done!" Said Alex

Robin nodded then he ran with Alex to the forest. They both didn't care about how late they're going to come back to the castle. All they cared about is Maria's safety.

Then in the road, Alex and Robin were surprised by monsters (Lilly's monsters).

They began to fight for Maria, they were hurt by these monsters but they didn't care!

**Back to Maria:**

Maria was crying her head off in this horrible cage! Then she heard someone coming. It was Lilly's son, Eric, the man that she's suppose to Marry.

"Wow, you're more beautiful than my mum has described you!" Said Eric

"Leave me alone! I will never marry you!" Screamed Maria, Eric laughed

"We'll see!"

He disappears and Maria began to think that they're going to obliged her to marry that guy that she is suppose to marry. Then she whispered to herself:

"Where are Robin and Alex when I need them? I'm sure they don't care!"

**Back to Robin and Alex:**

Robin and Alex were still fighting but tired and they were covered of their own blood.

**See what's going to happen in the next Update! Plz review!**


	7. Tears and death

Alex and Robin were still fighting! Their bodies are covered of their own blood (they are so doomed).

"Alex, we have to save Maria!" Screamed Robin

"I know but first we have to save ourselves!" Screamed back Alex

They were fighting for hours and the monsters were really strong. Suddenly, a monster takes a knife and plants it on Alex's throat. The De Noir girl fall down and she screamed:

"MARIA! I GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU!" Then she dies. Alex is died, wait until Maria knew that.

Robin was crying his head off! He lost his sister, the love of his life (Maria) and he decided that if he's not going to save Maria he's going to kill himself.

He began to attack the monsters and to kill them one by one and finally, all the monsters are finished. Robin looked at Alex, then kissed her on her cheek and said crying hard:

"My dear sister, I'll revenge for you and I'll save Maria or I'll be dead!" He looked at his little sister one sad last look, and then ran to find Maria.

In this time, Maria was still crying until her eyes dry (wait until she know about Alex).

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM! HELP ME GOD!" screamed every time Maria crying

But this time, it was too late, the wedding began. And Maria crying, in front of the crowd and she cannot do anything about it! Crying her head off, she stopped the marriage by running away.

All the guards were behind her but she was running and running. Screaming and begging for help. That wedding dress was not made for run in it! She fell down and the guards catch her and the wedding continued and then the priest says that Eric can kiss his wife (Maria). Eric's lips were so close to Maria's then they heard a scream that stopped them saying:

"No, wait!" It was Robin.

"You?" Said Lilly

"Robin you're here!" Said Maria disbelieve that he's here

But Lilly takes Maria's hand. Then they disappear both.

Robin knew where they were. They were in the golden place that Maria first discovers. Robin ran quickly to this place. He passes the forest and suddenly found himself in the place where Lilly and Maria should be. He saw Maria on the floor, her eyes close and like she isn't breathing.

"Maria is dead, black guy!" Said Lilly laughing but Robin was really, really mad!

"You killed my sister and the love of my life! How dare you do that?"

"Well it's a question of being evil and strength!" Answered Lilly

Robin began to shake then suddenly, he attacks Lilly and trying to plant his knife in her throat but sadly he didn't because she was flying.

Lilly takes Robin's arm then pushed him and the poor birdboy fell on the floor. This time Lilly was trying to kill Robin with like witch powers.

"You're going to regret that you damage my son's marriage!" Screamed Lilly

"I'm just defending the one that I love! You can kill me because I have nothing to live for now!" Screamed Robin then he came next to Maria's body and whispered to her: "Soon we're going to meet in heaven but if I went to hell, I want you to know that I love you."

When Robin said these words Lilly began to melt screaming. The power of love led her to death because her body is full of hate.

**Please read this!**** The story is not done yet, few days and the next chapter will be ready. Thank you.**


	8. She finally woke up

Robin was next to Maria's body. Playing with her hair and trying to have the chumps of killing himself. His tears were all down his cheeks then fall to the floor. Then he whispered to himself:

"Why? Why Maria? Why Alex? Why not me?" And now Robin began to cry hard.

That was the most miserable thing that ever happened to him. His girlfriend and little sister were dead. He began to shake and cry harder.

After few hours, Robin fell asleep next to the body. The poor man! Look how much he's miserable! That's really tough.

When he woke up, it was late and Robin couldn't go anymore to London. He knew that he's going to be punished but he didn't care.

Robin got up, walked to the door, opened it, he looked at Maria one last sad look and then go.

When Robin got home he was punished because he couldn't just at the last minute decide to not go without telling anybody.

Robin was in his class and his tutor is reading for him the story of "The sleeping beauty".

Robin has been thinking of Alex and Maria a lot. There was three days and Robin couldn't even stop thinking about the both of them! Alex and Maria were like his happiness, now that they're dead it's like Robin is in jail or hell.

The body of Alex was with all the De Noir's bodies that've been dead too. Maria's body was lost in the golden room! Anybody could enter it. They tried few times but didn't succeed.

Robin also tried few times to kill himself but his father hired protectors that never leave him alone!

The birdboy was reading the story of "the sleeping beauty" and suddenly came in his mind an idea, he was sure that's going to work! He left the castle and his heart led him to the giant door of the golden place.

He began to knock with all his strength screaming. Then magically, the door opens. The protectors tried to enter but every time they get closer to the door they were hurt. Robin entered with no problems but instead of the golden place, what does he found? He found a silver place all silver. It changed a lot! Maria's body was on a bed. The girl was still sadly dead but what could she do?

"Maria, I've missed you, a lot!" Said Robin going forward to the bed where the princess is sleeping on

Robin held her hand then sat next to her on the bed. His face began to be closer to hers then he kissed her thinking of all the fabulous things they did together. When Robin broke the kiss, he stood up looking at Maria.

The girl started breathing then she opened her eyes. It's like the story of "the sleeping beauty". The love saved Robin once but this time love saved Maria.

The princess stood up, looked at Robin then wraps her arms around his neck without saying anything then kissed him. Robin kissed her back but this time it wasn't a kiss like all the others that was a passionately kiss. So romantic! When they broke, Robin didn't let Maria say or do anything before he hugged her hard. She hugged him back.

**The Story is not done yet.**


	9. A new plan

Robin told Maria everything, Alex's death, the battle, how love saved them both and of course how he's not going to London anymore. When they arrived to the manor, Maria directly entered her room and Robin was behind her.

"So Alex is dead?" Asked Maria crying hard "I'm happy that you're not going anymore and that we can be together but how could she do this to me?"

Robin looked at her, nearly in tears and say: "She sacrificed for you; I know you're miserable princess but what can we do now?"

Maria looked at him then said: "It's not too late; love saved us, so love is a hero. So does the friendship!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin confused

"I meant that friendship is a hero too, it can save a person, just like love saved us!" Answered Maria, really sure about what she's saying

"Maria, I don't want you to be sad if it doesn't work!"

"We have to try! If you're not going to help me then I'll do it alone!" Screamed Maria

Robin looked at her then said confused: "Maria, we're on the same page. I'm ready to do anything to save Alex. Believe me. But I don't want to lose you again!"

"I'm sorry Robin, I was just really mad" said Maria before she hugged Robin

"It's okay!" said Robin then he kisses her on her forehead "I love you Maria"

"I love you too" A pause "Now let's go to the library and search for some advices."

The couple leaves the room and enters the library.

In this time the body of Alex, was taken by a person or can I say by a pirate to take all her beauty. Robin and Maria have to be faster.

**Sorry I know it's small cz I don't have too much Ideas lately.**


	10. Wonderful and Horrible News

Maria and Robin are in the library searching and searching until they find something or someone to help Alex. Maria found an article about friendship, she began to read. Suddenly she screams:

"Robin! Robin! I found it!"

"What?" Asks Robin confused.

Maria shows him a sentence in the article. Robin looked at Maria.

"Princess it's dangerous!" Said Robin

"What's dangerous?"Asked Loveday.

Maria surprised answered: "Nothing, we were just reading about mammals!"

Loveday was nearly in tears.

"What's wrong Loveday?" Asked Robin

"The body of Alex has been stolen." Answered Loveday and her tears now were already on her cheeks.

"What?" Screamed Maria and Robin

"We don't know where it is! When I entered in the room to see her body, I saw this." Said Loveday giving Maria and Robin a letter

Robin began to read it.

"The girl is with us now, she's dead and she's beautiful so we want to take her beauty. Don't be sad she's already dead, her beauty now is ours."

Robin and Maria looked at each others, scared and sad. Maria began to think about what will they do to save her best friend and about the article.

Suddenly Loveday say:

"Robin, Maria, it will be better if you go to the forest and have some fun."

And that's what they exactly did they went to the forest talking, crying and thinking.

In this time Loveday began to read the article and she found the sentence:

"…if a friend that you truly love went to heaven, only the blood of the moon princess can save him."

Loveday gasps and then whispered to herself: "Now I understand what's dangerous."

Robin and Maria were in the forest.

"Robin I miss her!" Stuttered Maria crying

"I miss her too but hope that will not ruin our future." Said Robin

"What?" Asked Maria

"Maria Merryweather would you…" He stopped

Maria frightened when Robin said her full name and he seemed so nervous. It made her nervous.

"Maria Merryweather…" he stuttered "would you be my wife?"


	11. The silver place again

Maria didn't know what to say, what to do but of course her answer was

"YES!" Answered Maria hugging Robin

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Then Robin really happy kissed her gently on the lips

"Don't worry Robin!" Said Maria "It's so not going to ruin our future!"

"I hope so"

After few hours, the moon was shining in the sky and Maria was in her bed thinking. The girl got up, wore her shoes and putted her robe on.

She went to the forest and she ran, crying with no idea where she's going. Suddenly, she heard a voice. A voice of a man laughing and then he says:

"Go to bed, honey! Your beautiful friend is ours."

Maria was really scared but ran to the way where the voice was coming from. She was sure that she's going to be hurt but she didn't care. She wanted to save Alex.

Then she found herself in front of a tree, in the tree a door opens, she enters. She took few steps in the dark then; suddenly the door closes behind her. She walks in but it's still all dark in there. She walks slowly and she was so scared that she was shaking.

Suddenly the lights turned on and she found herself in the silver place where (when she was in danger with Lilly (the witch)).

"This can't be good!" whispered Maria

**I know this chapter is really really small and I'm really sorry about it!**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**


	12. The Pirates!

Maria was terrified, she started to scream crying: "What do u want from me?! Leave me alone!" She sat on the floor crying, not knowing what to do. Then she heard Alex's sweet voice speak to her: "Maria. Maria don't be scared! I'm here, next to you!"

The girl started to look around but no sign of Alex! Then she felt that someone was behind her, when she turned around, she found a really ugly old man smiling at her. She was scared and at the same time disgusted! The old man said to her in a mocking voice: "Why are you afraid of me beautiful young girl?"

Maria looked at him confused and answered angrily: "You abducted my best friend!" The old man laughed and said: "Oh calm down darling! First she was already dead. And second, it's not only me! Look around!"

Maria looked at him confused, then she started to look around her, and she saw a hole pirate gang! The old man laughed: "It's me and my mates!"

Maria was really scared then she asked screaming: "What do you want from me?" The pirates laughed, and two of them grabbed the princess and took her somewhere. She tried to fight but they were stronger than her! Then, one of the pirates obliged her to drink something, few seconds, and she fainted!

When she woke up, she found herself in a dark colored room! She started searching for a window or door, but nothing! There was only a closet, she opened it to see if there's anything that could help her inside it! But when she opened it, she found ALEX! Even if she was dead, Maria was so happy to see her! So she started remembering all the good times she spent with Alex and few seconds later she burst into tears! She was blocked in a room with her best friend's dead body with no way out!

She spent hours in this room, and she was sure that this was the end for her! She missed Robin and Loveday and her uncle….. everytime she thought about the people she loves, she cried so hard!

**Sorry! Did my best! Hope you liked it (I don't mean it literally) :P ! Don't worry the story isn't over yet! And thanks for your reviews, they're really inspiring me! Thank you!**


	13. Finally free!

After few hours, one of the pirates opened the door. Maria was sleeping; she was tired from all the crying and screaming. The pirate looked at her and then picked her up, he ran, trying to hide from all his mates.

When Maria woke up, at first she wanted to scream but then she realized that the pirate was helping her to escape. She didn't understand anything; who is that pirate? And why is he helping her? She was very confused.

Few minutes later, they were outside the silver place, then the pirate told her: "You're both safe now"

"Both?!" Maria asked confused

"Your friend is right now in the De Noir castle waiting for you to give her some of your blood to save her" A Pause "I honestly think you should go princess" said the man with a grin on his face

"Wait, did you just called me princess?" she looked at him more closely and then realized that this guy wasn't a pirate, "Robin! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!" she jumped into the birdboy's arms, hugging him, holding him tight.

"I missed you so much princess, never do this to me ever again! I would have killed myself if anything happened to you!" said Robin with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry, and I missed you too, more than you could imagine!" said the Merryweather girl

Robin started telling Maria how he found her and how he saved her. She was very impressed, because she always knew that Robin is a more fighting type then a smart type; but anyways she loved him and was glad that he could save her. After a long time of talking, hugging and kissing; Maria remembered Alex, they ran to the De Noir Castle as fast as they can.

When they arrived in the room where Alex was, one of the De Noir's men was holding a knife ready to take some of the princess's blood. Maria was very scared, she was afraid of being too hurt; but she could do anything for Alex. She just gave her hand to the man and closed her eyes, he directly hurted her with the knife. She gasped then Robin and Loveday directly rushed by her side; they started taking some blood, and Maria was so hurting that she started crying.

When everything was over, some nurses were healing Maria's arm, while the others were waiting for Alex to wake up. "She didn't wake up yet, I'm starting to think that all this was worthless, I'm sorry Maria" said Loveday

"No, all this wasn't worthless! She just needs time!" said Maria not wanting to lose hope.

Loveday looked sadly at the poor princess who was hurting then said: "Maria honey, I'm really sorry but…"

"Wait…" interrupted Robin "Alex is waking up"

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'm really trying to do my best. Please review!**


	14. A happy endinggg!

They all looked at the De Noir girl; she was opening her eyes slowly, then she stood up. Maria forgot all the pain right away, and ran into Alex's arms.

"Alex, I missed u sooo much!" said Maria with tears in her eyes

"Maria, thank you because without your blood, I wouldn't be alive right now" said Alex hugging her friend tight.

Then after Maria, here comes Loveday "Baby, come here! I missed you so much!" she hugged her little sister.

Loveday pulled away slowly then took Maria's hand and whispered to her: "Maria, come with me." Loveday walked in the hall holding Maria's hand, Maria didn't know where she was going, but she trusted in Loveday.

Few minutes later, they arrived in front of a door, Loveday asked Maria to close her eyes, then Loveday opened the door, they walked inside the room, and the princess still had her eyes close. After few moments, Maria felt different and Loveday re-opened the door and took her somewhere "Loveday what's happening? Where am I now?", Loveday did not answer. After a long walk, still her eyes closed, Loveday said in a really happy and joyful voice: "Open your eyes Maria!"

When Maria opened her eyes, she saw all her family and the De Noir's family sitting on chairs and looking at her smiling, then she looked straight forward and she saw Robin in very formal clothes. She looked at Loveday and asked: "What is going on here?"

"Look at what you're wearing and you'll know." Said Loveday with a really big smile on her face

Maria looked down at her clothe and she saw that she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress!

Alex came to her and said: "Today, you're going to become my sister, and Robin's wife. Maria, today you are going to get married!"

Maria started tearing up, tears of joy. She walked to Robin, and when she arrived, the priest announced them husband and wife, and then they kissed, the kiss that's going to join them forever together!

**THE END**


End file.
